The invention relates to a device for stripping certain types of wallpaper by perforating it by means of rotatable rollers supported on an elongated handle.
To facilitate stripping of wallpaper and particularly synthetic plastic or plastic-coated wallpaper from walls during renovation work the adhesive layer on the back side of the paper should be destroyed. In the known devices, for this purpose a plurality of holes are produced in the wall paper to be removed by a spiked roller which is rotatably mounted on an elongated handle, the axis of elongation of which is normal to the central axis of rotation of the roller. Holes of relatively small diameter are produced in the wallpaper upon rotation of this roller. Water applied to the wallpaper is to penetrate through these holes and soake the adhesive layer on the now accessible backside of the wallpaper. The adhesive layer should they soften as a result of this water penetration. In the known arrangements for perforating wallpaper the holes made by the spikes of the roller are, however, relatively small (almost pinpricks) so that water penetration through these holes and subsequent moistening and softening of the adhesive layer on the backside of the wallpaper are considerably limited. In order to overcome this problem one must repeat the perforating action many times to produce a sufficient number of holes in the wallpaper, which is of course time-consuming. Another known roller device is utilized for drawing pieces of carpet together to make a tight seam.
This device has an elongated handle and two groups, each composed of a plurality of freely rotative discs, mounted on two angularly positioned supporting shafts which are rigidly connected to the handle. The discs of each group are relatively thin discs which rotate about the shafts independently of one another and are provided with circumferentially spaced nubs adapted to draw adjacent pieces of carpets togehter upon lengthwise movement of the handle so that the edges of the pieces become located close together and can then be connected to form a tight seam. This device can not be used for perforating wallpaper since the independent rotation of the discs can not be adapted for producing a pattern of holes and since no penetrating action is possible due to the lade of spikes.